Summer is ALWAYS fun
by crazyNCISchica
Summary: It's college time for Annabeth and Percy but they haven't seen each other in almost two years. When Annabeth visits him for the summer, but realizes he's a total player, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**SO, I'm new to the whole writing fan fiction thing. This is my first actual story so let me know if it's any good. Anyway, on with the story!**

Annabeth Chase sighed, a wavy tendril of blonde hair fluttered away from her face only to return to the exact position it was in before. She had been sitting in the lecture hall for the past hour, staring at the ceiling in boredom, and fiddling with her hair in an effort to not fall asleep.

She found herself daydreaming within minutes of the professor's lecture, re-living the best two years of her life. The years that she and Percy dated. Gods, she missed those years, they got to live almost normal lives, but most importantly, she missed _him._

They had decided to break up right before they went to college, a good decision (or so they thought), considering that they were going to be studying on opposite sides of the country. He was going to NYU and she was planning on studying architecture at Newschool of Architecture and Design in San Diego.

At first, they IM'd two or three times a day, but eventually classes caught up with them and they barely talked once a week. That had been the first year, but over the recent year, they had drifted even farther apart. Now they talked once every 2 or 3 months, and they were very brief conversations.

Today, Annabeth decided to IM him, it had been almost 3 and a half months since they had last talked, and she wanted to tell him the good news.

When class was over, she half ran back to her dorm, praying to the gods that her roommate was still in class. Barreling through the door, she saw that her prayers had paid off and she was the only one in the room. She quickly created a rainbow from the little fountain thing (A/N: shush, I couldn't think of anything else) in her room and tossed in a drachma.

_Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson._

The mist shimmered and there was Percy sitting in his dorm, "studying". Knowing he was faking it, she yelled, "Percy!"

He turned around abruptly, his phone falling off his lap. He grinned as soon as he saw her. His hair looked even messier than the last time she talked to him. His room looked no better than his hair. He seemed as attractive as ever with his sea green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Hey Annabeth! What's up?" He asked, attempting to tame his black locks, but failing miserably.

"Eh, not much. I was kinda bored and decided to IM you. How are you? How's your mom and Paul? What about school? You aren't failing anything right?" She rambled.

"Jeez, slow down! You sound like my mother." He shuddered and continued. "I'm fine, everyone is just dandy. School is….school. Boring. Like Hades. What about you?"

"I'm great. Well, I just wanted to tell you, I'M COMING TO NEW YORK!" She was beaming, and it couldn't have been clearer that she had been wanting to burst this out.

"Seriously? When?" His face brightened considerably and his smile was stretched ear to ear.

"I'm leaving next Friday, after classes, that's when summer break starts. I have no clue how long I'm staying though, I'll probably stay for like a month, but no promises."

"Well, that's amazing! You can stay with me, I have my own apartment so you can just live here. We can stay up late watching movies and we can go ice skating and we can paint stuff! Ohh, this is exciting!" He was practically jumping up and down at this point.

Annabeth was literally rolling on the floor laughing at his childishness, but straightened up, trying to be as serious as possible at the look he gave her.

"Sorry," She said clearing her throat. "I got carried away. Anyway, I have to go, my roommate's coming back in like five minutes. I'll see you soon!"

With that she waved her hand through the mist, and turned away. A small grin found its way on her face as her roommate walked in. _She was going to see Percy for the first time in a year and a half._

"Why are you so happy? It's depressing me." Aria, her roommate, said, sticking her tongue out, like every mature person does.

"I get to see my best friend, for the first time in almost two years, next week!" She squealed.

"Well, I'm hurt. But is this the mysterious best friend that you dated for two years, lost your freaking virginity to, then broke up with for college?" She plopped down on her bed, staring at Annabeth.

"Okay, look, _I _didn't break up him, we decided together. And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention the virginity thing, I don't even know why the hell I told you." Annabeth sighed. "But yeah, I get to see Percy." A dreamy expression on her face, she pulled out her laptop.

"Ohh, Percy, that's his name! Wait, isn't that the kid, whose picture you _make out_ with every night before you sleep?" Aria pulled her laptop out as well, staring down Annabeth.

Annabeth squirmed under her glare replying, "I don't _make out_ with it, I just…..kiss it." She mumbled the last part.

"Riiiight…keep telling yourself that."

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth started typing an email….she had a lot to tell Thalia…

Today was the day. She gets to see Percy today, for the first time in almost _two years._ Her bags were all packed and she was just waiting to board the plane. Her iPod was blasting Paramore into her ears as she let her thoughts wander.

A thousand questions clouded her head, making her nervous. _Oh gods, what if he doesn't like me? What if he tells me I've changed and that he has a girlfriend? WHAT IF HE'S MARRIED? What if _he's_ changed? Damn what ifs. _Annabeth huffed and sat back in her seat.

"Come on you stupid plane…." She muttered, fiddling with the volume level. "Board already…."

"Boarding all passengers for flight 546 to New York."

She grabbed her things and speed walked to the gate. She gave her boarding pass to the flight attendant and practically ran into the plane. Her seat was found in a matter of seconds and was soon reading about witches and wizards and Voldemort.

The flight seemed to take forever before takeoff but once it took off, time seemed to fly by (haha, pun intended, okay so it wasn't, whatever). When it pulled up at La Guardia, Annabeth was flipping out.

_Breathe Annabeth. Just. Breathe. It'll be okay._

She quietly exited, thanking the flight attendants on the way out. She grabbed her luggage, trying to expel the crazy butterflies flying around in her stomach.

Annabeth glanced around trying to find Percy. There was a small girl and her father greeting her mother. She passed by a couple heavily in the middle of an intense make-out session, the man's black hair and muscled body hiding the smaller, pink haired woman. _Whores, save it for the bedroom,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

"ANNABETH!" A yell interrupted her thoughts. _It can't be…_she thought hoping that it wasn't true. Turning around, she came face to face (well, face to chest) with the one, the only Percy Jackson.

And he was holding hands, with that pink haired bimbo.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! sorry, it's been like ten years. I got caught up with school and junk, and NOT FUN. ugh, anyway here's another chapter...i don't know hwo good it actually is, so let me know!:) thanks**

**

* * *

**

"Percy! Hey…..and uh, who are you?" Annabeth laughed nervously.

"This is my, er…friend…" He trailed off, looking awkward.

_Pfft, yeah, "friend" my ass. Add a 'with benefits' after the friends and _that_ might be true…_ Annabeth thought.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. You must be the nerd chick Percy told me about." She popped her gum obnoxiously and pushed her badly dyed hair away. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Percy when she said 'nerd chick'. He looked scared and mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

Annabeth looked Hannah up and down noting her low cut shirt and super low riding skinny jeans. She had a fake tan, making her skin look bright orange. Snooki, that's who she looked like, minus the psychotic hair.

Putting on a fake smile, Annabeth held her hand out.

"Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, whatever. Percyyyy….when are we leaving?" Hannah tugged on his arm.

"Hey Annabeth!" He gave her a quick, awkward hug and Annabeth could feel Hannah glaring at her.

She stepped back to get a good look at him and _damn,_ was that boy attractive or what? He was taller than before with a _sexy_ muscled body to match. He had grown up big time. His jet black hair was a little longer than when she had last seen him, he looked older. The only thing that was exactly the same were the eyes. Those sea-green eyes that made Annabeth melt every time she looked at them. Basically, there was only one word to describe him.

He was hot. Sexy. Guapo.

"Yeah, um, I'm ready to leave once you are…" Annabeth trailed off awkwardly.

"Sure, my car's right outside." He said, grabbing her suitcase.

The three of them walked outside silently and stopped in front of a cute, little, beat-up, red Toyota. Annabeth just stared at it, not believing that it was Percy's car.

"Uh, Percy? What happened to your convertible?" She asked.

"I, uh, crashed it…" He said, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"What? When?"

"Like, two years ago, when we broke up." He mumbled the last part.

"Oh."Awkward. Again. Annabeth started towards the front seat, but found her path blocked by Hannah.

"I'm sitting shotgun. So you can just back off my boyfriend, bitch." Annabeth brought her fist back, ready to kick this girl's as-

"Ladies, please, chill. Hannah, can you _please _just sit in the back just this once? I'm gonna drop you off first anyway." Percy stepped between them, separating the two.

Annabeth smirked at Hannah as she passed her, a total look of '_I win. Suck it, bitch_.' written all over her face. Hannah flicked her off as she slid into the backseat. Annabeth rolled her eyes and plopped down next to Percy. He turned the key and they were soon speeding off (except not, cause it's a crappy car). This was gonna be a long car ride…

* * *

They reached Hannah's apartment relatively quick, and Hannah made a show of leaving. Leaning over to the front seat, she grabbed Percy, mashing their mouths together. Annabeth gagged a bit then looked away. Percy pulled away first, cheeks red and said a quiet goodbye.

_Annabeth-1, ho-bag-0._ She thought triumphantly. They drove back to Percy's apartment in an uncomfortable silence.

They reached Percy's apartment quickly and Annabeth was impressed. It wasn't large, but it was cute. Annabeth, being all architect-y analyzed everything. It was small, just two rooms, a bathroom, and a little kitchenette. The thing that surprised her the most, however, was the fact that it was actually _clean_. The Percy she knew, never, _ever_ cleaned, unless he did it because Annabeth was coming…

"It isn't much….but it's kind of like home…" he said, glancing around but settling his eyes on Annabeth.

"Naw, it's cute….I like it." She said, admiring it.

* * *

Damn. She was _definitely_ gonna be the death of him someday, Percy thought to himself. He couldn't help it, he's a guy. It's in his genes to look at every girl, but when one was as attractive as Annabeth, it tends to turn to (creepy) staring.

He just can't stop looking at her. Her hair was all swishy… Even he recoiled at that thought. Swishy? Is he a teenage girl? But her hair, gods it was amazing and bouncy and shiny. He loved how her eyes could change color depending on her mood; light gray, if she was happy, dark gray, if she were sad, or disappointed. And her body, was soft and supple, but he knew that underneath the looks, Annabeth could kick his ass to Olympus and back if she wanted.

She had finally stopped exploring the apartment and settled her eyes back on him, curious. He grinned at her, almost making her heart melt. Then he spoke:

"So, do I not get a real hug?"

Annabeth grinned, and walked straight into his open arms. He picked her up, she squealed, laughing at him to put her down, he complied, only after she smacked his (hot) chest a few times.  
They sat down, and talked, it seemed for hours.

"How's college? Did you get to see your dad and brothers a lot? What's your roommate like?" HPeP Percy babbled.

"It's good, classes are boring but partying's fun….I see my family like once a month, only cause they force me to, haha, but my roommate's awesome. She's pretty badass….like me." She replied. "What about you? How's your mom? I miss her and her awesome cookies." Annabeth sighed, remembering them.

"Eh, good I guess. She drops by every few weeks, just to make sure I haven't burned down the place yet. But yeah, same life story here…"

A weird silence followed these words, making them gaze at their hands. Then he broke it:

"You know, I really did miss you." Percy said softly, his cheeks slightly being tainted pink.

"I miss you too. It's sad, not having a Seaweed Brain around…" She laughed, and they hugged again(Awwwwww). Annabeth cleared her throat, breaking away.

"I'm sleepy, um, can I just go to bed?" She asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, sure. Um, the couch folds out into a bed, so I can take that, and you can steal my room if you want…" He trailed off.

"Nah, it's fine, I can sleep on the couch, it's cool."

A half hour and many arguments later, Annabeth lay on the couch, bundled up, with Percy in his room. He had insisted that he take the couch, but she refused. Finally, they ended up arm wrestling, and she whooped his ass, so she took the couch.

Now, Annabeth was slowly dozing off, thinking of what Percy said about missing her with a smile on her face.

* * *

Stupid dream. Why did she always have to fall? Annabeth sat up, messed up hair, observing her surroundings. But there was something new added to the room.

A tall brunette, slowly sipping a latte as she looked through Percy's mail. She could hear him bustling around in the kitchen, probably making breakfast.

"Who the hell are you?" Annabeth mumbled.

The brunette jumped, not realizing there was someone else in the room.

"What? Who are _you?_" The other chick said.

"I asked first." Annabeth shot back.

"Fine. I'm Sarah, Percy's girlfriend."

Another one? Really?


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I feel like it's been forever. Sorry, I got caught up with schoolwork and dance and essays and ugh, i need a life man. Essays suck balls, like big balls man. But my Odyssey essay was amazing, jsyk. SO, I'm on spring break and i started writing tonight and just kept going for like 2 hours straight, except for the two FB breaks i took:). SOrry, i was rambling, ima be done with that. btw, this chapter is kinda sucky. I apologize for the randomness and suckishness of the chapter. **

**SIDEBAR: i don't own Percy Jackson, cause if i did, well, i would do...funny things.:)**

* * *

"Did you just say girlfriend?" Annabeth asked in disbelief. Her mouth was open and her arms were crossed, her hands clenched. She felt like slapping this chick. _Woah, Annabeth, easy. Now you sound like a jealous girlfriend. Chill. Breathe. _

But still, when had Percy become a player? Before she left, he was scared of even looking at another girl. Oh. That was _before_ she left. Coincidence, maybe?

"Yup. We've been dating for like a whole 24 hours now." The brunette smiled then sighed, twirling her hair. "Who are you?"

"Uh? Oh, sorry, I'm Annabeth. Um, I'm Percy's ex-g…..friend." She broke off in the middle of her sentence. Annabeth looked down, hoping that Sarah didn't notice her mistake. Sarah stared at her for a minute, as though trying to decipher if she really was his friend, but decided that it was too much thinking.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you." Sarah ran over to shake her hand, beaming.

Percy clearly didn't pick girlfriends based on brains, or looks in some cases. (*coughHannahcough*)

"Um, hey. Where's Percy?" Annabeth slowly got off the couch and started to stretch, the tank top she wore to bed started to ride up a bit.

"He's making breakfast. He should be done soon." She replied, going back to snooping through his mail.

He chose his arrival at that exact moment. Percy strolled in, carrying a bowl of cereal. Of course, he just had to sleep shirtless….

Annabeth stared. And stared. And stared. Who. The. Hades. Made. Cereal. Shirtless. Percy did, clearly. Sarah smiled and ran to kiss his cheek.

"Morning sweetie!" She said brightly. He grinned at Sarah and bent down to kiss her.

"Hi." He whispered against her lips. They started to get into it. Annabeth looked away, coughing loudly.

"Morning Annabeth! How'd you sleep?" He pulled away from Sarah, disentangling himself from her.

"Fantastic! Yeah, um, where's your bathroom?" Annabeth attempted to comb her hair down. Fail. He pointed toward it, Annabeth grabbed her bag and ran to the bathroom.

Once she made herself look presentable, Annabeth walked out to see Percy sitting on the couch watching tv. He had put on a shirt. Damn it.

"Hey, pop a squat." He patted the spot next to him. She sat down, crossing her arms.

"What are you watching? Where's Sarah?" She asked.

"I broke up with her… but it's Friday morning, that means Dora time." He grinned. Annabeth smiled, some things never change. "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know…something cool?"

"Um, we can go out to lunch later? I have class at like 2 but we can do something after…"

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond, but there was a knock on the door. She stood up to answer it. It swung open to reveal a very tall, attractive Nico di Angelo.

"NICO!" She pounced and wrapped her arms around him. Annabeth and Nico had grown close about a year after she went into college. They started IM-ing a lot once things had settled down for Annabeth. He had visited her in California a few times, but never for more than a week at a time. They'd slowly, but surely, become best friends. Then Nico had left for Italy for about 6 months. Apparently, he had come back.

Nico grinned as he hugged her back, looking back at Percy sitting on the couch, still immersed in the Dora episode. He had grown up since she last saw him. Apparently, puberty was amazing on him. He had grown and now stood towering over her and was an inch or two taller than Percy(and Percy is TALL, man). His hair was short, yet cute, it worked for him. Nico dressed casual, yet sexy. Dark denim jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket, he looked like Zac Efron in _17 Again _with dark hair.

"Oh, hey Nico, when'd you get here?" Percy had just noticed the dark-haired man enter the room. He's observant.

"Uh, like 5 seconds ago?"

"Cool, me and Annabeth were trying to figure out what to do today. I have class till two today, do you think you could hang out with her until then? We can go out to lunch after…my treat." Percy suggested.

"Yeah, totally. Hey, wanna go to Central Park? It's really nice outside…" Nico said. "Why don't you go shower and get ready? I'll wait here." He plopped himself down on the couch next to Percy.

"Sure! I'll be out in like 10 minutes." Annabeth grabbed her things and went to shower.

Once they heard the shower running, Nico turned to Percy and spoke.

"So, Annabeth's gotten really hot." Good conversation starter. Percy didn't respond at first, his eyes still glued to the screen. "Percy!" He tore his eyes away.

"Hm? Yeah, she is hot." Percy groaned.

"You like her again, you like her again." Nico sang.

"Shut up, I barely know her now. I haven't talked to her for like a year and a half."

"You're still trying though."

"What? What is that supposed to mean? Of course I'm trying to hang out with her, she was my best friend for like 5 years."

"That's not what I meant. But whatever…" Nico sighed.

Annabeth walked out at that moment, ending their conversation. She had put her hair half up, her bangs framing her face. She wore dark jeans and a light green tank top. Sunglasses perched on top of her neatly done hair.

"Ready to go, Nico?" She asked. Nico stood up, gave a meaning full look to Percy and walked out the door. Annabeth grabbed a white sweater and waved bye to Percy. "See ya later!"

They raced down the steps of the building onto the street.

"So how are we getting there?" She questioned. Nico motioned to a sleek, black motorcycle in the street and grinned. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. NO. I am SO not getting on that thing."

"Oh, come _on_ Annabeth. You sound so **old.**" He knew she hated being called old. "It's just a bike, even Rachel's been on this thing, and she's a freak."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed the helmet he offered to her, jamming it on her head.

"Fine, let's go. If you drive like a maniac, I will kill you myself, got it?" Annabeth grumbled, getting on the motorcycle. Nico smiled evilly, and got on in front of her. Annabeth closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him. Nico sped off and the last thing anyone could hear on Percy's quiet street was the _vroom! _of the motorcycle and Annabeth's shriek.

They made it to Central Park in 5 minutes, thanks to Nico's "death machine" as Annabeth called it (Nico rolled his eyes at that.)

They sat down at a bench, arguing animatedly.

"I am **not** old, I am simply a normal human being!" Annabeth snapped.

"_Normal_ human beings don't mind riding a motorcycle. Face it, you're old, you're like _20."_ He made a face after he said this, mocking her. So Annabeth did the only thing she could think of.

She slapped him.

"Jerk."

"Bully."

"Jerk."

"Meanie-butt."

"Jackass."

"Hurtful…" Nico recoiled, clutching at his heart as though he were in pain. Annabeth sneered and sat down. "I'm kidding. So, how's life?"

"Fan-freakin- tastic. Yeah, school sucks, I'm miserably single and I have like no life. You? Are you actually in school, like high school or did you pull the 'I'm old enough to be your grandfather, I don't need school' bullshit?" Annabeth answered smirking.

"My life is great, thank you very much _and_ I'm over 18 technically now, so I can do whatever the hell I want. So, no, I am not in school right now. Instead I travel all over the world and get laid every week." He grinned.

She sighed. "Lucky bastard." Nico stood up.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, be back in a couple minutes." Annabeth nodded, taking out her cell-phone, texting a friend.

"Is anyone sitting there?"

Annabeth looked up. And there, was a very beautiful man indeed, pointing to the open seat next to her. She smiled instantly and shook her head no, forgetting about Nico.

"I'm Alex, by the way." The man smiled, holding out his hand. Annabeth shook it, admiring the muscles that flexed in his arm.

"Annabeth." She replied, smiling back. He had dark blond-ish hair and bright blue eyes. He was freaking gorgeous.

"Are you new here, or do you live in New York?"

"I used to live here, for a few years, during high school. Then I moved to California for college. I came back here for break to visit a few friends." Why was she telling this strange man her life story? It felt as though they had known each other for a while now, though. "How about you?"

"I live here now, came here for college. Been three years now. I love New York."

So, he was a year older than her, good, Annabeth thought. They continued chatting. They found that they had many things in common and tons of differences. They spent a good hour arguing and conversing.(Nico had clearly forgotten about Annabeth, not that she cared.)

"Paramore beats Linkin Park anyday. Like _anyday. _I'm not saying that Linkin Park is bad or anything, I love some of their songs, but Paramore just beats all." Annabeth argued.

"NO WAY BRO. Linkin Park is freakin amazing, and you can't even compare those two, they're like two completely different genres." Alex fired back.

They kept arguing, going back and forth, until something caught Annabeth's eye. Percy was walking through the park. With some blonde haired bimbo, holding hands. "Good class until two" Percy, Annabeth thought, rolling her eyes.

"Is it weird to say that I feel like I've known you forever?" Annabeth asked, breaking off from their debate.

"Not if it's not weird if I agree." Alex said, scooting closer to her. _Please don't let him be a monster. PLEASE, Annabeth thought._ Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Percy notice her, and started walking towards her. She looked back into Alex's eyes. Then she glanced back at Percy, getting closer to her. Alex and her were really close now. Like, _really_ close. So, she made a decision.

She grabbed the back of Alex's neck and pulled him forward, smashing her lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I'm back...kinda...I know it's been like four months and I'm reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaalllyyyy sorry, I had to finish school and finals then I went on vacation and came back and had drivers ed...TOO MUCH. Plus I kinda had writer's bloik...so this chapter kinda sucks. sorry. :'(**

**BTW: I don't own Percy Jackson, but how I wish I did...SIGH**

* * *

He tasted like mint chocolate chip and something that belonged purely to him. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands came up to hold her neck, cradling her face. She scooted closer to him, wrapping both arms around his neck. One of his hands tangled in her blonde locks then slid down slowly to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth, letting him in. When air became essential, she pulled away and slowly opened her eyes.

His eyes were still closed, but a small smile stretched across his lips. He opened his eyes and stared into her gray orbs. They stayed like that for a few moments before Annabeth closed the gap between them once more to peck Alex on the lips. She glanced at her phone.

"Shiz-biscuits! I have to go! I'm sorry." Her eyes widened at the time. "I'm supposed to meet up with Nico and Percy in five minutes."

She stood up quickly, pulling Alex with her. She saw Percy walking towards her still out of the corner of her eye. The blonde was nowhere in sight.

"Wait, when can I see you again?" She grabbed Alex's phone and quickly put her number in.

"Call me soon and we can figure it out, kay?" She bit her lip, handing his phone back.

He grinned and nodded. She smiled once more and leaned up for a third time to kiss him lightly. Then she waved her fingers and sauntered toward Percy. He stood by a tree waiting for her with his hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts. They started walking towards Percy's car.

"Who's the dude?" he asked.

"Just a friend."

"You guys seem to be, ah," He paused. "_Well acquainted."_

"Not really, we just met like an hour and a half ago." She replied.

"Hell of an introduction."

She turned to glare at him. "Shush, we just met today and hit it off. It's not that big of a deal. It happens all the time."

"To you? Or everyone?"

"Everyone. I mean, you seem to hit it off with a bunch of…girls." She said. Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked. "How was class?"

"Boring."

"Then how was Blondie?" Annabeth asked.

"Who?" He kicked a stone.

"Oh come _on, _Percy_. _I saw the girl. Did you actually have class or was that a cover-up?"

"I had class, but it ended early…."

"So you hit on a random chick hanging around." She finished for him.

"…..this is awkward." He trailed off.

"For you. It's funny to watch you squirm though. Race you!" And she took off for the car. Percy cursed and bolted after her. He tackled her halfway through the park and began dashing to the car to beat her. He was almost there when she caught up to him and jumped on his back. Percy lost his balance and fell back, but she jumped off him before he could fall on her. She started to run the short distance left to the car when Percy wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground and placed her behind him. She jumped on him a second time and they ran into the car together. They fell to the ground shaking with laughter.

"I _so_ won." Percy panted, clutching his side.

"Liar. I beat you fair and square. But since I'm a good sport…" Annabeth gasped back. She slowly got to her feet and offered her hand to Percy. He yanked her down to the ground again and she narrowly missed landing on him. "You jerk!"

Percy stood up chuckling and unlocked the car. He leaned down and offered her his hand. He pulled her up and their hands lingered together a bit longer than most people would. They both felt the small spark that they had missed the past two years. Clearing his throat, Percy let go and walked to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" Annabeth asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"To meet Nico for lunch. He wanted to go to some Italian place, so typical." Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth chuckled and began fiddling with the radio. Percy slapped her hand away, frowning. "Don't mess with my radio."

"Well then crabbypants." Annabeth mumbled, withdrawing her hand. They didn't talk for a few minutes after that until they reached the restaurant. They strolled inside, searching for Nico. They found his helmet and his jacket lying in a booth. He was leaning against the wall next to it, talking to someone inside the booth next to his. As they got closer, they could see he was flirting with a petite brunette and her friend, a rather curvy blonde. They both leaned in, captivated by his charm.

"I'm gonna mess with him, you go sit." Annabeth waved Percy on. He settled in and turned to watch the show. "SWEETIE!" She shrieked and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you!"

She watched in amusement as the two girls slowly realized what was 'going on' and got up and left, ignoring Nico's pleas for them to return. Once they had left, Annabeth began to roar with laughter, holding onto the table for support. Percy joined in quickly while Nico grumbled unhappily and sat down.

Lunch was a nice. They had good food, laughed, and made fun of Nico. He complained and throughout the entire meal. They migrated to Percy's apartment after renting a DVD to watch. They had just popped in the movie, _No Strings Attached, _when Nico got a call, said he had a 'work' emergency, and left. Annabeth and Percy said their goodbyes, and settled in to watch the movie. About a quarter of the way into the movie, out of reflex, Percy slowly settled his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened then leaned into him, reflexively putting her head on his shoulder. Annabeth's arm wrapped itself around his torso at one point and they snuggled closer. When the movie was over, they didn't move, remembering all the other times this had happened. Annabeth looked up at him and slowly they moved toward each other, leaning in closer and closer…..

RING! Annabeth's phone began to ring loudly, breaking them from their trance. They quickly moved away from each other, avoiding eye contact. Annabeth snatched her phone from the coffee table, frowning when she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey….Annabeth?"

"Um, yeah, who is this?"

"It's Alex, remember? From the park?"

"Alex! Hey! I didn't know you would call so soon!" Annabeth smiled slightly, collapsing back on the couch. Percy had suddenly developed an interest in his stained rug.

"Well, you told me to call soon, right? I'm just following orders." Annabeth smile grew; she could practically hear his wink through the phone.

"Then I'd say you did okay, for the first time, of course. I expect better next time." She flirted back. Over to her left, Percy was making slight gagging noises. She ignored him.

"Just okay? I suppose I could improve next time…."

"Oh, you better." Annabeth giggled. Percy stared in disbelief. _Since when did _Annabeth Chase_ giggle?_

"And next time would be….?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Hmm, you tell me."

"Tonight? At 7? Just meet me at the place we met?"

"It's a date then. See you then." Annabeth hung up, a grin flitting across her lips.

"I thought we could go see my mom for dinner, but I suppose loverboy's keeping you busy." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't call him that, please. And I already talked your mom, she said we should come over tomorrow night. With Nico." Annabeth stood up.

"Of course, _Nico_ has to come. Gods, I think my mom should have just adopt him already, she's always talking about how freaking _adorable_ he is." Percy sighed.

"Nico? Adorable?" Annabeth snorted.

"Apparently. My mom said that he was really polite and that I should be more like him." Percy and Annabeth looked at each and began laughing at the same time. They were tearing up ten minutes later when Percy's phone buzzed. He looked at it for a moment before wiping his eyes and standing up.

"Looks like you're not the only one with a hot date tonight." Percy grinned, offering her his hand, pulling her up. They both tried to ignore the tingle that ran up their arm. Annabeth looked away, coughing and straightening her shirt. After glancing at the clock, she decided to start getting ready, it was almost 6:15.

She left her long, blonde hair out, letting it tumble over her shoulders. She wore a one shouldered light purple and blue sundress with a hem that flirted with the skin just above her knee. A thin black belt was wrapped around her already small waist, making her look even slimmer. Strapped to her thigh was her celestial bronze knife (you could never be too careful), even though most monsters still hadn't come back after the Titan War. She paired her dress with black gladiator sandals (they're surprisingly easy to fight in).

She strolled outside the spare bedroom at 6:45 to see Percy lounging on the couch. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest when she saw him. He wore dark denim jeans with a white t shirt and a black blazer on top. Only he could make something so simple so….sophisticated and attractive. He had attempted to comb his hair, the effort clearly shown, but doing nothing to actually tame it. He looked so comfortable, yet poised, the way he sat. He glanced up at her when she walked in.

"Annabeth, you look great!" He jumped up. 'Great' being an understatement. Why did she have to look so goddamn attractive all the time? He loved it when she let her hair down, it looked amazing. And the dress only complimented her amazing figure, bringing out her natural tanned skin. She looked stunning.

"Thanks." She blushed. Why was he looking at her like that? She hadn't seen that look in almost two years… "You don't look half bad yourself."

"I try not to look too horrible" Percy ran a hand through his hair, somehow making it look even better than before. "So, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Alex at Central Park. Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Carrabba's with Sydney." Noticing the blank look on her face, he added, "The girl I was with earlier in the park. I can give you a ride to Central Park."

"Okay, thanks." They walked out to Percy's car, and began to drive, Annabeth taking care not to touch his radio again. They made it Central Park with minimal arguing and he dropped her off. Annabeth wandered to the bench where she met Alex before and sat down. After a few minutes of fiddling with her phone, she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Alex standing there wearing dark formal pants and a blue button-down, his arm extending towards her. He smiled at her, his dimples making him even more irresistible.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth."

She stood up and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, you clean up nice."

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her towards his car. He opened her door, letting her sit in his Jaguar, before closing the door and walking to the driver's side, and sliding in. They chatted and argued over the radio (guys are possessive of the radio) for ten or 15 minutes before they came to a stop. She looked around and saw a familiar beat up Toyota. Annabeth looked up in fear into the glowing sign that read _Carrabba's. _Inwardly groaning she thought, _seriously? I really hope they don't see us. Please please please._

Mentally praying to the gods, she and Alex walked hand in hand towards the reservation lady. She led them to a booth near the corner and Annabeth was almost relieved.

Until she saw who was in the booth behind them.

"Hey Percy, isn't that your friend?" The blonde girl sitting with the dark haired man, who was attempting to avoid eye contact with Annabeth, turned and looked at Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Annabeth!" He locked eyes with her for a second and looked away just as quickly. Annabeth sat down in the booth in front of them, trying to breathe evenly as Alex gave her a questioning look.

Did Aphrodite hate her or something?


End file.
